Xenoblade Novelization
by ErythGirl
Summary: I love Xenoblade and decided to novelize it! Note I do not own Xenoblade Chronicles. Rated T as the game actually is. MAJOR spoilers.
1. Prologue- The Battle of Sword Valley

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE- I do not own any of the characters of Xenoblade Chronicles nor the game itself or the plot. I simply just love the game and decided to novelize it! Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em>Long ago...<em>

A sea splashed, stretching as far as could be seen. Water only lapped into waves occasionally, and the clouds above a dark gray. Nothing existed, nothing but the sea and the sky, almost as if the two things were waiting for something to come alive.

_...the world was nothing more than an endless sea, cloaked in a boundless sky, reaching as far as could possibly be imagined._

And suddenly, as if on cue, two great beings appeared. Swinging giant swords, they raged in a battle, the clashes echoing across the sea and sky, the sea churning up at the movements of the titans. Waves splashed around them, reaching ginormous sizes, but the titans took no notice, locked on each other in battle and war.

_Then two great titans came into existence.  
><em>

Crash! The titans continued to swing at each other. They blocked hits, as each could hurt the other badly if they got a hit._  
><em>

_The Bionis and the Mechonis._

The Mechonis stopped, staring at the Bionis. As quick as something its size could, the Bionis reared back and swung at the Mechonis with its sword. The hit landed, slicing the Mechonis' arm right off. The arm landed in the sea, huge waves rippling out from the force of impact. Yet the beings took no notice, continuing to slice at each other.

_The titans were locked in a timeless battle._

Finally, it ended. The Bionis swung right into the Mechonis' chest, while the Mechonis slashed at the Bionis' side at the same time. The battle was over. The titans' lives had ended.

_And at last... only their lifeless corpses remained._

_Eons have passed.  
><em>

The scenery changed to on the Bionis' corpse, where life had sprouted anew. Clouds of dust were kicked up as explosions and rifle shots hit the ground, clearly a sign of war.

_Now our world, this vast land stretching across the remains of the Bionis, is under attack from a relentless force known as the Mechon._

Soldiers ran quickly, attempting to land hits on...robotic looking things, clearly Mechon, which came in different types yet all had similarities. Yet even though they tried hard, psychical attacks wouldn't do a thing. It took many men to take out just one Mechon, at many Mechon were rushing in quickly. It seemed like they, the soldiers, were definitely going to lose.

The Mechon killed many men at once with Ether shots. "Retreat! Retreat!" cried one soldier, terrified of the approaching horde of Mechon. Even though the men tried to run, the Mechon took many of them, killing them quickly and swiftly. The men ran as fast as they could, fueled by fear.

"Retreat! Retreat! Retreat!" the cries of the man sounded again, beckoning other soldiers with his hand. The Mechon were close, very close. One soldier stood talking into a radio, his speech urgent. "Number of M78 Mechon is unknown! GAH!" he shouted as a Mechon grabbed him with an arm, raising and stabbing him. He was dead quickly.

One man ran through the crowd of fleeing soldiers. He had long brown hair, with blue eyes. And he wielded a red sword with a blade made out of light. Unlike the others, his sword, the Monado, cut through the Mechon with ease. He slashed through them, one by one, taking no hits. Maybe after all, they were saved.

After slashing through a great deal of Mechon, he stopped and looked at the approaching lot. "They're approaching down our weak right flank," he noted. With the Monado, wielded in his right hand, he stabbed a broken part of a Mechon. "For a bunch of soulless machines, they seem to know a thing or two. But we'll see."

More men, including an older blonde one and a black haired one, rushed to the brown haired man. "Dunban!" shouted the blonde, named Dickson. "We've been given the order to retreat. We're pulling back the line to Colony 6." Another explosion from the Mechon made him wince and cover his face with one arm. "That's where we'll set up the last line of defense."

Dunban, the brown haired man with the Monado, nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea. Any more time spent hanging around here, and we're done for," he said, grinning slightly as he did. More explosions caused the black haired man, Mumkhar, to wince multiple times. "Count me in!" Mumkhar said. "We've gotta get out of here." Dunban looked to Mumkhar, his face a full grin now. "Or we could stay and fight?"

"What!?" cried Mumkhar. "Ack!" More Mechon were approaching, firing around them. "We may die if we take a stand here," said Dunban. "But staying gives us the chance to change our destinies. We have the Monado." He motioned to his sword. "With this, the future is ours for the taking!" And without listening to anything else, he attempted to jump out into the fight. But Dickson grabbed him and pulled him down.

"Stupid beast!" he shouted. "Your body can't take any more of the Monado. I can tell by just looking at you!" Dunban grinned again slightly, replying, "Getting short sighted in your old age, Dickson? I'm fine. Don't worry, I'm still in control." Dickson shook his head and sat down, muttering, "I should've known I couldn't talk sense into a beast." Suddenly he grinned. "Let's do this. I'm going with you. You'll need someone to drag your corpse home."

"As long as you think you've still got the strength in you, old man," chuckled Dunban. "Oi, you two! We've been ordered to pull back. I'm leaving!" announced Mumkhar. "Well I say you're coming with us," said Dunban. "What would we do without those?" He looked to Mumkhar's claws, his weapon. "The enemy second wave is approaching!" shouted a soldier. Dickson looked to Dunban. "It's now or never, Dunban. Let's show them what we've got. We'll give them a warm Homs welcome!"

"Acknowledged," said Dunban. The two leaped over, heading straight into the Mechon horde. "What're they trying to prove?!" Mumkhar said to himself, watching them go. "I'm not throwing my life away! No point dying in some godforsaken field." He peeked around the corner, watching still. "Nothing for it. I'll have to use Dunban as a decoy...that should give me time to escape." He chuckled slightly.

Many Mechon M72 were gathered. Mumkhar hurried to them, knowing that to use Dunban as a decoy, he had to be with him. They ran in, the three of them slashing away at Mechon. These were not going down as easy it seemed.. one Mechon slashed Dunban's face while the other got his leg, making him fall backwards. In return Dunban charged at them, slashing across their middles, his face and leg bleeding. _One more near them!  
><em>The three all turned to the remaining Mechon M72, and the Mechon didn't know who to attack. It was finished after lots of slashing and shouting.

A much bigger Mechon M82 landed in front of them. Its claws, like razor blades snapped as it rushed towards the three of them. Dodging to the side, Dunban slashed at it, though stopped when he noticed Mumkhar getting cut deeply by the Mechon M82. "Mumkhar! You okay?" he shouted. Blood dripped from Mumkhar's gash, but he brushed it off. "Fine, fine." _Soon he'd escape._ Dickson fired on the Mechon and it turned to him, lunging for an attack, but he dodged backwards just out of reach. "Monado Buster!" cried Dunban, finishing it.

The three panted after finishing off the huge Mechon. Yet more Mechon continued to hurry in. "You've gotta be kidding me!" shouted Mumkhar. "It's their main force," replied Dickson. "Looks like the Mechon are hell-bent on taking us out." Dunban replied, with a serious face for once, "They'll have to be to take us out. Now, let's even the odds a bit!" He raised the Monado again, activating the light blade portion. "Dickson, Mumkhar! Let's do this!" The three charged forward into the oncoming fleet.

Dickson jabbed at a Mechon but missed. It attempted to swing back, but Dickson jumped and lobbed its head off. Mumkhar slashed at a different one with his claws, blocking its rush towards him, then struggling for a bit and finally knocking it down. Dunban ran farther into the horde, slashing at Mechons' heads and sides, knocking them out with quick and clean blows from the Monado.

But the Monado became to much, shouting and groaning, Dunban was being drained of his energy, and he could hardly move. A Mechon rose up, heading clearly for Dunban. Dickson's eyes widened, shouting "DUNBAN!" he rushed toward him. Just as the Mechon plunged its claws, Dickson jumped and took it instead. The Mechon stabbed his back, blood leaking out of the wound. "Ugh..."

Eyes narrowing, he jumped and stabbed the Mechon through with his weapon, flinging it away, though coming with it. The Mechon was dead, but Dickson wasn't. "I ain't going down that easily." Scrabbling over one of the dead Mechon, he called, "Dunban! You alright?" Dunban had stood up, and replied, "What does it look like? I'm still good to go!"

Mumkhar had slipped away, and he watched this event unfold. "Hehehe, I guess a hero's gotta reach his limit someday!" He turned to leave, running off. Dickson was supporting Dunban, who looked to Mumkhar. "Mumkhar! What are you doing!? That way is-" Mumkhar turned back, grinning sadistically at the two. "Sorry, brothers! Hate to drop this on you, but it's the Monado they're after! So have fun keeping 'em occupied for me. I'm getting the hell outta here!"

"Mumkhar, you dirty-" Mumkhar chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll organize your funerals! Well, see ya boys!" he turned and fled. Dunban called after him, "Wait-" but was cut off by a huge Ether blast shooting at the pile of Mechon, launching Dickson and Dunban to the side.

A huge Mechon, even bigger than the M82, was walking towards them. Both Dunban and Dickson were shocked, and Dickson said, "If this is a joke, it ain't funny." He sighed. "Looks like this is it. At least we know our luck can't get any worse from here." But Dunban stood up, facing the approaching huge Mechon. "Dunban?"

Dunban didn't turn. "Dickson, take care of the survivors." Dickson stared. "Dunban, what are you playing at?"

Mumkhar was fleeing still. Nearly there, he muttered, "Those idiots. I'll just come and get the Monado when everything's quieted down a bit. That thing's gonna be mine!" Suddenly he fell, sliding into a ditch. He looked up, to only see blackness for a moment...then, a beam of red light locked on to his forehead. Many more appeared. He gulped. "Oh, no! Please!" He tried to scramble backwards, only to be unable to escape.

A loud scream echoed.

* * *

><p>"Vile Mechon!"<br>Dunban held the Monado, staring at the Mechon ahead.

"If you think the Homs, the people of Bionis, are just waiting here for you to pick us off... You are sorely mistaken!" He swung it in front of him, almost as a warm-up. And he charged, straight at the Mechon, ready to wipe them out once and for all.

Clouds covered the scene. The scenery changed, to a starry night sky with a huge floating island and sea, then to a large forest full of huge trees and many animals, to the outside of the corpses of the Bionis and Mechonis.

_**Xenoblade Chronicles.**_


	2. Chapter 1- Mechon Wreckage

_**One**_** y****ear**_** later...**_

The sky was a pale blue, as fluffy, pure white clouds slid across it. Cliffs rose into the sky, dotted with the greenest grass. Trees surrounded the clearing in the middle. The sun hung in the middle of the sky, its light dabbling the ground, only being blotted out by the clouds and most of the shade was under trees. A Skeeter zoomed around the clearing, landing on strands of grass occasionally to take a rest.

"A Mechon M71!"

A voice rang out from in the clearing. The voice belonged to a boy; specifically a blonde-haired, blue-eyed, boy. He wore a very dark gray, long-sleeved shirt, with a red vest which was rather short. His pants were mainly a light brown, mixed with red and a tiny bit of blue. This boy was Shulk.

"I bet I can use its optical system to align one of the Anti-Air Batteries," said Shulk, rummaging through some old pieces of Mechon rubbish. He opened its shell, then frowned as he peered inside, chucking the piece he tugged off away. "No good. It's broken." He took one piece and held it in his hand, looking at it curiously. "The joint section...it's buckled." He chucked that away too.

"It's completely...useless," he said to himself, getting up and stretching, then flopping down on the grass under a tree. He watched the sky and cliffs, and noticed a Skeeter flying in his vision. "Ah, maybe Fiora was right...I should get out more," he mumbled. The Skeeter landed on his shoulder, and he turned to look at it for a moment. It flew off after a bit.

"Huh?" he noticed another piece of leftover Mechon armor, which looked in better shape. "An M69!" He pushed himself up, and he ran to the M69. He examined it, looking it from side to side. "It's armor would be _perfect_ for making a shield." He began tugging, grunting from the effort. "If I can just get it off, I should be able to-" Suddenly the armor began jerking and moving, and moved so much it threw Shulk off. "-!"

"Shulk!" The armor was about to pounce on Shulk, when a red-headed boy ran in with a driver, smacking the armor away. It scrabbled against the junk, legs popping out. "Reyn!" gasped Shulk. "It's not a Mechon- It's just a Krabble! It was using the Mechon armor as a shell." Reyn - the red head- nodded, shouting back, "I'll lure it away and Topple it. When its down, you finish it off!"

Shulk nodded, unsheathing his Junk Sword. The Krabble launched itself at Shulk, slashing his arm, and Shulk retaliated by hurrying to its back and using Back Slash, causing it to waver slightly on its legs. Reyn attacked it as well when it wobbled, which made it turn to him and launch itself again, but before it could, Shulk used Turn Strike. "Now, Reyn!" shouted Shulk. Nodding, Reyn used Wild Down, toppling the Krabble. The two then whammed on it while it couldn't attack, but still couldn't finish it.

The Krabble recovered from topple, slashing across his leg. Reyn winced, but Shulk hurried over and Back Slashed it, finishing it off. "That was a close one," he commented, eyeing the Krabble. "Thanks Reyn." Reyn looked to him, not saying your welcome, but going, "Dude, what were you doing wandering off on your own?" _Of course,_ thought Shulk._ I should've known he would scold me for going off on my own..._ "You should stay where I can keep an eye on ya," he finished.

"It's pretty dangerous outside the colony. There are all kinds of monsters," Reyn said, sighing slightly. "Yeah," Shulk agreed, turning to the Krabble shell. "But thanks to you, we got its shell. Everyone in the colony's gonna be really happy," he finished in a satisfied tone. Reyn rolled his eyes at his best friend. "I'm more worried about you than the shell. Ah, whatever... Knowing what you're like, at least you'll make a decent weapon out of it," he muttered, but then brightened slightly with a grin. "This Scrap Driver's excellent."

Shulk scratched his head and replied modestly, "Thanks...but it was nothing really. I just learned by watching Dickson." Reyn nodded, and observed, " 'Course, Dunban's weapon still beats them all." Shulk placed his hand on his chin, thinking, and replied mostly to himself, "The Monado...I hope I can figure out the secret of its power one day." Reyn knew one of Shulk's goals was to figure out the secret of the Monado, so he encouraged, "You will, Shulk. Anyway we better get back to the colony. If I'm late for drills again, old Square-tache is gonna kill me."

"Square-tache?" Shulk chuckled slightly. "Oh, the Defense Force Colonel. He's _pretty_ scary." Reyn sighed and nodded. "Tell me about it." Shulk hung his head, feeling pretty ashamed. "Sorry Reyn. I didn't mean for you to come all this way on your break," he mumbled. Reyn shook his head and turned, replying,"Don't worry about it. Let's get back." He slowly walked towards and exit path, and Shulk paused for a moment before following.

"We better hurry," said Shulk thoughtfully. "Don't want..._Square-tache_ to kill you, now do we?" Reyn chuckled slightly. " 'Course!" They began to walk down the path, occasionally making small talk, or picking up collectibles. The wind blew softly, blowing around blades of grass, or Dawn Hydrangeas, or Skeeters. They stopped occasionally to fight Bunnits that tried to attack them, but mostly stayed peaceful.

Finally they reached the end of the path. A large city laid in the middle of a clearing, with a bridge entrance. Shulk and Reyn walked onto the bridge, stopping there. "I better get going to the HQ," said Reyn. "You going to the Weapons Development Lab?" Shulk nodded, replying, "Yeah. Just after I've sold what I can't use." "All right then. See ya later." Reyn turned and headed off.

Shulk stretched again, and headed into the city as well.


	3. Chapter 2- The Monado

_**A/N-** **Also if you couldn't tell, I'll be inserting some of my own dialogue and actions along with the game's. Letting you know right now~**_

* * *

><p>Shulk walked through the Commercial District, stopping occasionally to pick up quests and sell or trade. He got himself some satisfactory new equipment, and he walked slowly to the Military District. The Military District was where the Weapon Development Lab was. As soon as he walked in the District, he noticed there was some commotion going on in the center of it.<p>

"You _idiots!_ What the hell are you playing at?"

Shulk blinked, looking to the clearing. _Uh-oh,_ he thought._ The colonel's gonna explode._ The pink-mustached colonel of Colony 9's defense force, Vangarre, was shouting at some soldiers. "Crashing the mobile artillery into a house!?" he roared. "How long have you been in the force!?" The soldiers shuddered, obviously intimidated. One said shakily, "Sorry, Sir, it's just that we were going as fast as we could. L-like you told us to."

The other added, "But it's impossible to get back to get back to the Military District in only 40 seconds." Shulk sighed, watching them. Colonel Vangarre had a habit of making people do things in an incredibly short amount of time. Vangarre spat back to the soldiers, "I don't want _any_ excuses! Champions don't WHINE, they WIN!" The first soldier nodded, replying, "Y-yes sir."

"You're a disgrace to the uniform!" snarled Vangarre. "Are you forgetting the shame you brought on this force during joint maneuvers with Colony 6!? **Stick your back into it, maggots!** Move it!" The soldiers both murmured shakily, "Y-yes sir." The Colonel commanded, "Get the artillery back to the Military District, double time! Then I want A MILLION press-ups from both of you!" _The colonel can get pretty scary. I pity those_ guys, thought Shulk as he watched them. "And you better not stop until your biceps explode!" Vangarre added.

_'You better not stop until your biceps explode!' Ah, now I pity them even more,_ Shulk added to himself. In an attempt to defend themselves, one of the soldiers said, "C-colonel. We can't move the artillery." Vangarre snapped, "What? You better give a DAMN GOOD REASON why!" The other soldier answered, "Sir, the impact of the crash damaged the ether conduction cable. The ether fuel continued to leak out and now, the cylinder is empty."

Vangarre didn't find that an excuse. "Well, change the cylinder then! Can't you do something as simple as that!?" The first soldier replied, "T-the auxiliary cylinders have all been used up. It'll be three days until more come in, Sir." Vangarre sighed and criticized, "I told you to keep a stock of fuel in _reserve!_" "S-sorry, Sir..." both soldiers mumbled. "You're nothing but slackers! _Nothing but slackers_!" Vangarre punched one of the soldiers in the face, and Shulk held a hand up to his eyes. After a bit of waiting he lowered his hand and looked back to the clearing.

"Same old Colonel. At this rate," he mumbled, "The men will all be _dead_ before they get to see any action." He sighed and stuffed his hand in his pockets. One of the girl soldiers had walked in the District a bit after he had. She glanced to him. "Looks like the Colonel's been more angry then usual," she murmured. "I'm lucky I was out of the Colony at the time." Shulk nodded, replying, "Yeah, you were lucky."

"I pity those guys," the girl said. "I'm heading off. See you, Shulk." He nodded to her and she walked off. Shulk glanced around the district, watching some soldiers talk to the ones who had been yelled at by Vangarre. Their chatter was quiet; obviously they feared being criticized as well. Shulk clucked his tongue, looking to the building on his left called the Weapon Development Lab.

He stretched and walked into the Lab. After walking down a sloping tunnel, he entered a rather large room. There were some small tanks on the walls. In the center of the room, there laid a pedestal. And on the pedestal was a red sword, the Monado. Shulk walked up to it, watching it carefully. He didn't even notice that there was another person inside the room with him.

"All right, Shulk. How are you?"

Shulk gave a start, looking behind him, to an older blonde male. "Dickson! When did you get back to Colony 9?" Dickson grinned, replying, "Just now. I see you've been busy." Shulk noticed he was holding a black notebook, the one he had been writing notes on the Monado in when Dickson wasn't around. "Looks like your research on the Monado has been going well. I made the right chose, leaving you in charge."

Shulk rubbed the back of his head in slight embarrassment. "Your research notes really helped," Dickson said. He also walked to the Monado, looking curiously at it. "So you can activate it now then?" Shulk blinked, looking from Dickson to the Monado. "Well," he began,"anyone can activate it." He leaned closer to the Monado, peering at it. "The problem is controlling it."

Dickson stood up straighter. "Yeah. For everyone except _him,_" he said. Shulk nodded. "Yes. If anyone other then Dunban were able to control the Monado, we could surpass any military force in the world," he murmured. "You think so?" questioned Dickson. He then skimmed over Shulk's notes and looked up. "What are these 'hidden functions' you mention?"

"It's still only conjecture, but it's starting to look like the Monado might be something much more significant than just a weapon for defeating Mechon," replied Shulk. "Hmm... I see," said Dickson. "And the evidence to support your theory?" Shulk rested a hand on his chin, saying, "It's the symbol that appears in the center when the Monado's activated. What I know is, the center is made from multilayered glass. The symbol appears on the top layer...and each layer is made differently." He paused, taking a breath.

"So it's possible that other symbols appear on different layers?" inquired Dickson. "Which means..." began Shulk. "The Monado might conceal even more power," finished Dickson. "Am I right?" Shulk gave a slow nod. "If we could just..." Shulk reached out, placing one hand on the Monado's center, "Unlock the Monado's power..."

_Smoke covered the scene, coughing people rushing throughout. Two soldiers were carrying a brown-haired man on a stretcher. "Dunban! Dunban!" cried a blonde female with green eyes, moving slowly along on one side of the stretcher as it was carried. Shulk was on the other side, listening quietly. In the background, men were shouting, "Take care of the most injured! Take them home or to any care you can find as fast as possible!" An air craft landed on the ground._

_"Come on! Get a move on!" Colonel Vangarre shouted. "Dunban!" shouted Shulk, looking down at the brown-haired man, almost horrified. "...D-don't...look like that," choked out Dunban. "I...haven't gone..yet." He gave a small cough. The blonde girl looked even more worried. "Shulk," Dunban murmured. Shulk leaned closer, and Dunban whispered something to him. He felt a wave of shock, then he backed away, as the stretcher was carried off, the blonde girl still at its side._

_Loud alarms sounded around him, but Shulk felt vaguely unaware of it all. His mind was still focused on what Dunban had whispered to him, and the resulting shock of it. He regained himself, and he looked behind him, towards a shed's deck. On it rested a red sword, laying against the wall. "...The Monado..." murmured Shulk. He felt a wave of determination as he looked at it._

**_"I-it...was the M-Monado.. It was...c-controlling me. Even s-so...it saved us...s-saved our future..."_**

Shulk shook his head, attempting to clear his memories, but Dunban's voice still rang in his head.

**_"N-next...it will be up__ to...y-you.."_**

He gave a small sigh, aware that Dickson was watching him. "Dunban..." he muttered to himself. Dickson stayed silent for a moment, then said, "Well, I'd better get the supplies delivered to the Defense Force." He turned and headed to the exit, though stopped just before leaving and added,"I'll drop 'round the HQ. See how they're gettin' on." Shulk blinked, then replied, "Okay. I'll see you later."

He turned back to the Monado, when Dickson suddenly said, "Shulk, y'know what? You stay in the lab too much! That and scrambling around for Mechon parts. It ain't healthy for kids your age! Get some fresh air, before you make me worry too much." He sighed, looking to the exit. "Alright, I'm off." He left the lab.

Shulk rubbed the back of his head, which he then shook. "Ah, I suppose he's right," he mumbled. "Well, at least I know where to go." He also left the lab, however instead of going deeper into the District, he headed off to the Central Plaza. When he reached it, he glanced out over the lake to his left, then to the paths on his right and in front of him. "I'll just cut through the Residential District..." he said thoughtfully. "Outlook Park just seems to be closer that way."

And off he went.


End file.
